2018 Atlantic hurricane season/TG
The 2018 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season that featured 19 named storms, slightly more than the previous season. The season was the most dangerous since 2005, much like the previous season once again. The hurricane season featured 6 major hurricanes. Although the season was very active, only one Category 5 hurricane formed throughout the season, Isaac, which became the strongest hurricane since Hurricane Wilma of 2005 by pressure. It was also the first storm since Wilma to reach a pressure below 900 millibars. There were three Category 4 hurricanes in the season. Florence, Gordon, and Oscar all reached this strength throughout the season. Hurricanes Florence and Gordon both impacted land. Hurricane Florence struck the Gulf Coast, becoming the second-most damaging storm of the season. Hurricane Gordon struck New England as an extra-tropical cyclone causing extensive damage. Hurricane Oscar remained out to sea as a strong Category 4 hurricane. The other three major hurricanes were Helene, Leslie, and Nadine, which all attained Category 3 hurricane intensity. None of those storms impacted land. The first storm of the season, Alberto, formed out of the season's boundaries on May 14. The final storm of the season was Tropical Storm Tony, which dissipated on November 27. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/05/2018 till:17/05/2018 color:TS text:Alberto from:17/06/2018 till:18/06/2018 color:TS text:Beryl from:30/06/2018 till:04/07/2018 color:TS text:Chris from:11/07/2018 till:18/07/2018 color:TS text:Debby from:23/07/2018 till:30/07/2018 color:C1 text:Ernesto from:25/07/2018 till:05/08/2018 color:C4 text:Florence barset:break from:03/08/2018 till:18/08/2018 color:C4 text:Gordon from:06/08/2018 till:14/08/2018 color:C3 text:Helene from:17/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:C5 text:Isaac from:26/08/2018 till:29/08/2018 color:TS text:Joyce from:05/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TS text:Kirk from:06/09/2018 till:14/09/2018 color:C3 text:Leslie barset:break from:10/09/2018 till:13/09/2018 color:TS text:Michael from:15/09/2018 till:27/09/2018 color:C2 text:Nadine from:17/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C4 text:Oscar from:06/10/2018 till:10/10/2018 color:TS text:Patty from:23/10/2018 till:24/10/2018 color:TS text:Rafael from:26/10/2018 till:03/11/2018 color:C1 text:Sara from:24/11/2018 till:27/11/2018 color:TS text:Tony bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Tropical Storm Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl Tropical Storm Chris Tropical Storm Debby Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Florence Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Storm Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Hurricane Leslie Tropical Storm Michael Hurricane Nadine Hurricane Oscar Tropical Storm Patty Tropical Storm Rafael Hurricane Sara Tropical Storm Tony Storm names This was the same list used in the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season, minus the name Sara, which replaced Sandy. The name Sara was used for the first time in the history of the Atlantic basin. Names that were not retired off of this list were used again in 2024. Retirement The names Florence, Gordon, Isaac, and Nadine were retired in the spring of 2019. They were replaced by Faith, Gavin, Irving, and Naomi for 2024. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons